borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oz Kit
Oz Kit is a breathing apparatus first introduced in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. Oz Kits allow humans to breathe on the airless surface of Elpis. It is a small device that is typically worn on the shoulder, and when it detects a drop in air pressure, it erects a small air-retaining forcefield bubble around the head of its wearer, thereby providing a portable supply of oxygen. Depending on the Oz Kit's O2 capacity, the air supply typically lasts between fifty seconds to three minutes. Once the air supply is depleted the bubble cannot retain itself, vanishing and leaving the wearer to slowly asphyxiate until more oxygen is found. There are a number of ways to replenish the limited supply of air an Oz Kit can hold, usually in such plentiful supply that even the most limited Oz Kit can sustain its air bubble for long periods of time. Sources of oxygen include air-dome generators that may be turned off or on as needed, oxygen vents that litter the lunar landscapes and oxygen canisters that restore 25 oxygen units that are frequently dropped by slain enemies or found within lootable objects. Oxygen vents are denoted on the mini-map and ECHO map by small blue diamonds and air-dome generators as denoted by an O2 symbol. When standing within an oxygen vent, an Oz Kit will keep its air bubble activated, but when within the pressurized areas of an active air-dome generator or an atmosphere, the bubble will disengage and the air supply will replenish itself from the ambient atmosphere. Oz kits also feature a pre-programmed voice notification system built into them. The voice activates to alert the wearer when they enter/exit an atmosphere, have lost half of their oxygen supply, and when the oxygen supply is depleted. Constant Attributes Each different type of Oz Kit features varying advantages, disadvantages and bonuses. However, there are two attributes that every Oz Kit will always feature: O2 Capacity - The maximum units of oxygen the Oz Kit can hold. Each unit of oxygen is worth about one second of breathing time. Maximum Slam Damage - The maximum possible slam damage (unmitigated by other damage modifiers) that the Oz Kit can inflict on a successful slam. Name Prefix All Oz Kits can spawn with or with out name Prefix indicating what type of slam damage it inflicts upon enemies. Non-elemental (explosive) types have 20% higher base damage than otherwise equivalent elemental variants. However, elemental variants inflict Damage over Time (DoT), too. Although DoT is unspecified, under right circumstances and combined with the base damage, elemental variants can easily surpass damage inflicted by non-elemental types. *No Prefix - slam attack inflicts damage only. *'Acidic' - slam attack inflicts DoT damage as well. *'Arctic' - slam attack inflicts DoT damage as well. *'Meteoric' - slam attack inflicts damage as well. *'Voltaic' - slam attack inflicts DoT damage as well. Oz Kits in Use Boost In the lower gravity environments of Elpis, character jumping range is far greater than that of Pandora. This can be further enhanced by intentionally venting 10 units of an Oz Kit's oxygen supply to provide lateral thrust, assisting in jump height, jump distance or even changing movement direction in midair. These boosted jumps are done by first jumping, and then initiating a secondary 'jump' while airborne. A boost can only be triggered once per jump. Slam Slam attacks can also be conducted with Oz Kits. While much easier to perform in low gravity environments, it is also possible to perform them in normal gravity environments when enough jump height is managed. A slam is initiated by attempting to go into a crouch in mid air, dropping the user to the ground and dealing damage in a wide radius from the point of impact proportionate to the distance of the fall, up to the Oz Kit's maximum slam damage. Slam damage is by default , but if the Oz Kit's element is of a different type, that damage is inflicted instead (for example: an Oz Kit with a symbol on its item card will inflict damage upon a successful slam). A successful slam will stagger and push back any enemy within its blast radius, provided the enemy is capable of being afflicted by knock-back (it is therefore impossible to push back or stagger flying enemies or threshers). However, a slam's full potential will only be realised from an impact upon the ground - landing on an enemy's head will eliminate the slam's radius, massively weaken the slam's damage and only deal damage to the enemy landed upon. Reviving It is possible to use an Oz Kit's oxygen supply to speed up the process of reviving Vault Hunters who are in Fight For Your Life. A successful revive that utilizes oxygen takes just under half the time of a normal revive and will deplete 40 units of an Oz Kit's oxygen supply. If the Oz Kit has less than 40 units of oxygen available, an oxygen revive is not possible. Enemies Nearly all types of human enemies are also equipped with Oz Kits, and can utilize them nearly as effectively as the Vault Hunters. Just like the Vault Hunters, when a human enemy is in a vacuum, their Oz Kit will erect an oxygen bubble around their head to keep them alive. It is possible to temporarily shatter an enemy's oxygen bubble by inflicting sufficiently powerful critical hits, which will cause the affected enemy to slowly suffocate from lack of oxygen and if at low enough health, die before the bubble has a chance to reform. When their oxygen bubble is shattered, an enemy may attempt to retreat to a nearby source of oxygen to restore their bubble faster. Human enemies are just as capable of leaping long distances with their Oz Kits as the Vault Hunters, and the various types of scav Lunatics are also capable of utilizing highly effective slam attacks. However, there are some enemies that utilize full-body space suits that don't require Oz Kits, such as Outlaws and most Lost Legion units. It is impossible to break through their helmets, so it is not possible to cause them to suffocate. Oz Kit Variants *Acrobat Oz Kit *Bomber Oz Kit *Clear Skies Oz Kit *Duality Oz Kit *Hyperventilator Oz Kit *Juggernaut Oz Kit *Precision Strike Oz Kit *Strafing Run Oz Kit *Tranquility Oz Kit *Cathartic Oz Kit *Freedom Oz Kit *Invigoration Oz Kit *Springs' Oz Kit *Systems Purge *3DD1.E *Ack Ack *Moonlight Saga *Oxidizer *Support Relay Notes *Vault Hunters will acquire their first Oz Kit as the mission reward of Lost Legion Invasion. *While an Oz Kit is required to perform a slam within Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, slams do not require oxygen to perform. Therefore, if an Oz Kit is fully depleted, it is still possible to perform a slam. *As Claptrap does not need oxygen to breathe like the other Vault Hunters, he does not consume his oxygen when in a vacuum and will never have an oxygen bubble form over himself. The oxygen stored within his Oz Kit only begins to deplete when performing boosts or oxygen-reviving fallen Vault Hunters. *Beside the table where the ECHO recording described below appears in Triton Flats are two pressurized ammo crates that instead of containing ammo, always contain three rarity Oz Kits each. Trivia *The lore behind the name "Oz Kit" is given in an ECHO recording on a table in Deirdre's building at Triton Flats. According to this ECHO, a Dahl graphic designer called a print shop over a printing error where the wrong font was used, causing the text "O2 Kit" to appear as "Oz Kit". He was ignored, and the name stuck. *Jim Foronda provides the voice of the Oz Kit Warning System. fr:Kits d'oxygène ru:Дыхпайки Category:Items Category:Items in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel